STAR WARS: THE SHADOW WARRIOR
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Based of Season 4 Episode 4 : Shadow Warrior. Instead of making the trade, Padme stuck to her duty. And Anakin was left to Dooku's torture. What will become of him now?
1. Prologue

STAR WARS: THE SHADOW WARRIOR

**This story is coauthored by: ForeverWildfire2.0 and MirskianQueen it is the same story, but will be posted on both accounts... (So please leave reviews on both stories...)**

ForeverWildfire2.0: The original idea was mine, but we have decided to write it together as it is a lot easier.  
MirskianQueen: And a lot more fun.  
ForeverWildfire2.0: Too true, lol!

**Based of Season 4 Episode 4 : Shadow Warrior. Instead of making the trade, Padme stuck to her duty. And Anakin was left to Dooku's torture. What will become of him now?****  
**

_**Prologue**_

"Where'sa Ani? He'sa been gone moi long time." Jar Jar asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure, Jar Jar." Said Padme with concern. Suddenly her holographic comlink beeped. "Anakin..." She turned it on, only to be met with a view of Count Dooku.  
"Senator Amidala, we meet again. I must regretfully inform you that young Skywalker has been detained."  
"What have you done, with Anakin?" She asked with worry and rage in her voice.  
"Now, now Senator, let's not become emotional."  
"What do you want Dooku?"  
"I'm glad you asked. I could be persuaded to return Skywalker to you in exchange for... General Grievous?"  
"I... I can't do that." Padme looked away from Dooku's hologram in sorrow before looking back at him. "I'm sorry."  
"You soon will be." Dooku gave a signal and his droid bodyguards began to torture Anakin with their electrostaffs. Once Padme heard Anakin in pain, she called out to Dooku.  
"Stop!...You cannot torture a prisoner." Padme was horrified at the turn of events.  
"Torture? I don't know what you mean. I'll give you an hour to consider my proposition. I'm sure you'll make the right choice."  
Before Dooku had a chance to shut off the hologram, Anakin raised his head. His vision was blurry, but his hearing had been clear enough. Gathering up what strength he could, he called out as loudly as possible. "Don't do it Padme, with Grievous captured, you could turn the tide in the war. We both have a duty to fulfill, so please do yours." He hung his head weakly and whispered as he shut his eyes, "Please..."  
Enraged, Dooku shut off the hologram and walked up to Anakin and stared at his half shut eyes. "You have made a grave mistake, Skywalker. And if the lovely Senator doesn't make the trade..." He gripped Anakin's chin. Forcing the jedi to look into his eyes. "I'll make sure your suffering is beyond all imaging. You will regret your decision." He harshly let go of Anakin's chin, turned and left the room.  
Anakin relaxed a little, but not by much. He just hoped that Padme listened to him. No doubt, he was afraid for himself... but his sense of duty outweighed his desire for survival by a long shot. Exhausted, he let his body go limp as he secummed to unconsciousness.

xxx

Padme contacted the Jedi Council once she had made her decision. Queen Neeyutnee, and Jar Jar stood behind her for moral support. The Jedi looked a little surprised. She took a deep breath, and began to explain. "I am pleased to inform you that we have managed to capture General Grievous... However, during the battle, we lost one of our most valuable Gunjan Generals." As the jedi listened, it was Obi-wan who noticed that something was off... Someone was not there.  
"Senator Amidala, I remember Anakin being with you... Where is he?" He asked curiously, but worried at the same time. As Padme looked down and took a shaky breath, Obi-wan began to feel dread.  
"I regret to inform you... that during the battle Count Dooku captured Anakin. He wanted a trade...I... I..." Padme shook her head as tears started to fall. She quickly turned and left the room leaving the jedi stunned. Queen Neeyutnee stepped forward.  
"Padme probably would have made the trade. However, Master Skywalker asked her not to. He reminded her that they both had duties that needed to be followed. But... I believe that... making the decision to not make the trade, has broken her heart. I have matters to attend to at the moment. Preparations are on the way to have Grievous escorted to Coruscant. Good luck, Master Jedi." With that the conversation was broken off.

xxx

The council was silent after the transmission had ended. Each one of them contemplated what had been said. Obi-wan seemed to have found that the plain floor was quite interesting when the other jedi masters looked at him. He raised his head, "I suppose it would be a difficult situation for Senator Amidala considering the close friendship she has with Anakin." Master Windu shook his head and look at Master Yoda.  
"The Jedi code prohibits attachments... but even I have to admit, Skywalker's friendship with the Senator has come in handy before." It seemed as though the other Masters agreed. Master Yoda looked deep in thought.  
"Rescued, Skywalker must be. In grave peril, he is."

xxx

The Senator had chosen to not make the trade. This left Dooku very displeased ... but he was elated that he had a new prisoner to play with. As the ships left Naboo's atmosphere, he walked into Anakin's holding cell. The jedi glared at him weakly... causing the sith to smile maliciously at him. "It would appear our dear Senator has made her choice." He glared at Anakin as lightning began to shock the jedi. "I seem to have you to thank for that." The lightning stopped, leaving Skywalker panting for breath. "However, I think this arrangement may benefit us even better." With that said, Dooku left the cell.


	2. Chapter 1

**_STAR WARS: THE SHADOW WARRIOR_**

**This story is coauthored by: ForeverWildfire2.0 and MirskianQueen it is the same story, but will be posted on both accounts... (So please leave reviews on both stories...)**

**Based of Season 4 Episode 4 : Shadow Warrior. Instead of making the trade, Padme stuck to her duty. And Anakin was left to Dooku's torture. What will become of him now?****  
**

**Chapter 1**

Padme had returned to Coruscant in hopes to help find Anakin. But as the Council talked, she begin to lose some hope. "Master Jedi, there must be something that can be done. Isn't there anything at all?" She asked. Obi-wan sighed as Ahsoka put a comforting hand on Padme's shoulder.

"It's not that easy Senator." Responded Master Windu.

"Why not?!" Padme shook her head, "Why can't you just find Dooku, and rescue Anakin?"

"Because finding Dooku is like finding an unknown planet out in Wild Space. There are too many places to look. Our only chance is to go by leads we may have." Obi-wan tried to explain. Padme just shook her head again.

"You don't have any leads, do you?"

The Masters sadly shook their heads. "There haven't been any sightings of Dooku since he took Anakin," Obi-wan's voice was strained with worry, it had been almost two days since Anakin's capture; two days, in Dooku's hands... Obi-wan closed his eyes, shuddering at the thought of what his friend would be going through.

x

Anakin moaned as he woke up from his 'nap'. His body was burning with agony and it hurt for him to move. Carefully sitting against the wall, he wondered how long it had already been since his capture. In the cell, it was hard for him to keep track of time, The cell door squealed as it was pulled open. Without looking up, Anakin groaned. "What do you want now Dooku? You already know I don't plan on giving into you," He then looked up and glared defiantly into Dooku's eyes.

"Oh you say that now, but things don't always go as you plan, Skywalker." Dooku raised his hand and his droid bodyguards came in with their electrostaffs.

"Are they supposed to scare me?" Anakin asked, his eyebrows raised mockingly.

"No, not at all Skywalker. But you must remember, you are chained to a wall. That means limited mobility." At Anakin's realization, Dooku turned to leave but paused at the door. "You will join us. It's only a matter of time."

"I will never join you!" He yelled to Dooku. The Sith looked back at him and calmly spoke.

"We shall see, Skywalker." With that said, the sith left, and his bodyguards closed in on Anakin. He screamed out in pain when the shocking began... causing him to collapse to his knees. Even though he was blocked from the force, he subconsciously called out for help. Little did he know that even though he was blocked indeed, there were others that could still hear him.

x

'_...Help me... please... someone help me!'_ The voice shook both Obi-wan and Ahsoka out of their thoughts. Their sudden alertness caused the other occupants in the room to look at them.

"What is it? Did you sense something?" Mace asked them. Shockingly there was a little bit of concern in his voice. Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at each other before looking back to the other Jedi.

"It was Master Anakin... he's in a lot of pain. We have to help him."

Padme who had yet to leave the room looked worried. "Could you tell where he was?"

Obi-wan shook his head. "All we heard was his call for help. Everything else is a blank." Looking to the other Jedi, he continued. "I believe that Dooku is blocking Anakin from the force. That alone must be causing him pain... but to be able to call to us, he must be hurting really bad."

Ahsoka frowned as she looked at the Jedi Masters. "Even if he's blocked, he's still able to call to Master Kenobi and me," she said, taking a deep breath, "Couldn't we use that connection to us to find him?"

"Possible it is, but difficult it will be." Master Yoda responded.

x

The meeting had ended and Obi-wan along with Ahsoka escorted Padme to her apartment. Once they were there however, Padme began to pace. "There must be something we can do..." She told the Jedi. Obi-wan sighed while Ahsoka shook her head.

"Even if there are several things we can do, they would be pointless as long as we don't know where Dooku is." Ahsoka glared at the wall. "But I personally don't want that to stop me." Obi-wan shook his head at her.

"Ahsoka, this is not the time to be rebellious. The council has ordered us to stay put until we have any lea-"

Padme interrupted him... "What leads? That's just it... by the time any 'leads' reach us, Anakin could be hurt or worse!"

"We have no idea where he is!" Obi-wan argued, "What would be the point in beginning our search, only to discover later that we were going the wrong way? It would take us longer to reach Anakin." Looking at Padme and Ahsoka, Obi-wan sighed. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but until we know more, until we figure out how our connection to Anakin will help us find him, the best thing we can do, is stay put."


End file.
